The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Backpacks and articles of luggage combining wheels and retractable pull handles are well known in the art. Although these devices aid in transporting cargo, they do not aid in transporting a human operator.
Likewise, foldable scooters and bicycles as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,879 are also well known in the art. These devices provide a convenient means of transporting a bike or scooter, but do not provide an operator the ability to carry any cargo.
Other portable wheeled devices known in the art are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,579 which discloses a foldable child stroller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,670 which discloses an article carrying device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,278, 5,984,154, 5,483,495, 6,179,176, 4,036,336, 5,749,503, 5,881,932, and 5,743,447 all disclose wheeled carrying devices with alternative carrying devices.
Convertible backpacks that also function as rideable scooters can be susceptible to folding and loading that sometimes pose physical risks to users. Some physical risks include folding and scissoring components that, without attention, may lead to pinching risks as a user transitions between the various modes.
Further, many deck transition/attachment systems can lead to unstable connections when the deck is open. It can be the case that the coupling that enables the end of the deck to fold for storage, also means that the attachment can be a point of failure during riding. Failure modes include instability or premature folding, particularly when a rider pushes forward, or pulls back, on a steering mechanism.
In some implementations having a backpack and a folding deck engaging a back of the backpack, the deck and folding hardware can add a significant distance between the backpack pack and the wearer. This distance can degrade the quality of the backpack function of being worn on the back and carrying items because the items extend too far away from the user.
An important consideration for some users is the ease by which a deck is transitioned between a closed mode and an open mode. For these users, a simple one-handed operable latching mechanism is superior. Unfortunately, for any latching solutions attempting to address other concerns identified herein, it can be a challenge to also maintain desired simplicity.
What is needed is a backpack or article of luggage that includes a deployable wheeled platform so that the backpack or luggage is convertible to a scooter type vehicle, preferably while reducing the drawbacks identified herein.